1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pseudo format camera which has an objective lens for forming an image of an object on a frame of a film, and a selection means for selecting, from an actual field of the objective lens, a pseudo telescopic photography field which is reduced so as to cover only a portion of the object.
2. Related Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 61-285432 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844, a method of forming a pseudo telescopic photograph by changing a magnification during printing from a film which was photographed without using a telescopic lens, and a method of recording on a film a code corresponding to a focal length at which pseudo telescopic photography is required have been disclosed. In the photographing techniques of a camera, multiple exposure photographing techniques, which may be called trick photography, are known. For example, in one method photographing operations are performed a plurality of times to overlap images on each other. In another method, a portion of a picture is shielded and partially shielded pictures are output in parallel form.
With this multiple exposure photographing technique, phenomena which cannot occur at the same time are photographed, thus allowing photographing of a retrospect scene, fantasic scene, and the like.
However, when switching between a standard photographing mode to a pseudo telescopic photographing mode or between pseudo telescopic photographing modes of different degrees is erroneously or accidentally made during the multiple exposure photographing, unexpected codes may be finally photographed on a film if codes are photographed upon every photographing. Thus, the unexpected codes which do not belong to any pseudo telescopic photographing codes are photographed, and automatic printing is disturbed during printing. For example, assume that no code representing a standard photographing mode is provided. When the standard photographing and pseudo telescopic photographing operations are performed during the multiple exposure photographing and the pseudo telescopic photographing code is photographed, the pseudo telescopic photographing operation is undesirably performed in the standard photographing mode. Thus, a photograph may often be formed upon printing against the user's will.